1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to preparation and use of biphenyl acetate, and more particularly to a preparation and use of biphenyl acetic ammonia butantriol salt.
2. Description of Related Arts
In 1993, biphenyl acetic acid is commonly used as a medicine for reducing inflammation and relieving pain in Japan and Italy, and further use for metaboly arthritis, omarthritis, tenosynovitis, muscle pain, and cartilage tissue injury. In addition, it also use for reducing traumatic swelling and pain. Because of the insolubility of water, biphenyl acetate only can use for traumatic medicine. This property restricts the application of this medicine. In Japan, biphenyl ethyl acetate has been used for injecting emulsion (insolubility of water) of reducing clinical pain. Recently, the production company recalls this variety emulsion, because the emulsion may cause a shock in clinic from allergy. The coemulsifier of injecting emulsion acts as one of the allergen is soy phosphatidoo. Therefore, the biphenyl ethyl acetate which acts as emulsion has low stability, producing technique re-staining, and the unsafe deficiency of big molecule's coemulsifier.